Joey and Lauren - The Middle Of The Night
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Lauren has a choice to make after the stress of the last two nights becomes too much to bear. What/who will she choose? Alcohol, or Joey?
1. Chapter 1

Based on tonight's and last night's episodes of bbceastenders. Everything gets too much for Lauren. Who/what will she turn to? Joey? Or drink?

I watched from the living room doorway as Mum hurried back into the house, slamming the front door shut behind her and ran into the kitchen, slamming that door shut too…

"Should we go and see if she's okay?" Abi, my younger sister asked

"No, leave her until the morning" I replied "go back to bed. I won't be too long"

"Where're you going?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Joey asked to see me earlier. I won't be late" I assured her "I'll see you in the morning"

She nodded and disappeared up the stairs. I sighed and grabbed my jacket from the coat hook. Okay, I'd lied. Joey hadn't asked to see me. I needed to see him, that or a drink, and I was determined to not let any alcohol pass my lips. I stepped out into the cool January air and buttoned up my coat, making my way down the steps and across to number 23, trying to hold back the tears. I knocked on the door twice, no one answering…

"It's late, they'll be in bed" I sighed to myself, walking back down the path

As I reached the bottom of the path I heard the door open and his sleep addled voice say… "Lauren"

I turned back and weakly smiled, the tears starting to fall…

"Hey, what's the matter?" he inquired worriedly, hurrying over to me, pulling me into his arms

"Mum's thrown Dad out. It's over between them" I proclaimed, my sobs getting worse

"Okay. Let's get you inside and warmed up" he stated "and then we'll talk"

I nodded and let him guide me inside. We stood in the hallway and he unbuttoned my coat, hanging it up on the coat hook, taking my hand as he guided us through to the kitchen, sitting me down at the table as he flicked the kettle on. A few minutes later, he set a steaming mug of coffee down in front of me and sat down himself…

"So, what happened?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink

"I guess the Kirsty stuff got too much for Mum" I replied "I thought they'd gone to bed and the next thing I knew she was man handling Dad down the stairs and out of the house"

"Oh, baby" he sighed, entwining my hand with his "where's your Dad now?"

"I've no idea. I was looking out for him on the way over here but I couldn't see him" I informed him "I think he might've gone with her"

"Gone with her? What do you mean "gone with her"?" he asked

"She's left the Square. She signed the divorce papers and everything" I explained

"Surely your Mum would be happy that it's all done with?" he questioned

"You'd have thought but no. I'm afraid what's gonna happen now, Joey" I admitted

"What do you mean? For your Mum or for you, Abs and Oscar?" he inquired

"For all of us. Last time Dad left Mum had cancer, and things fell apart which is when my drinking started. The family fell apart. It's like that all over again. Just when we think we're happy, everything falls apart. It's a vicious circle"

"I can't speak for anyone else but I promise you, your life isn't gonna fall apart again" he assured me "you've got me and I won't leave you"

I smiled weakly and took a sip of my drink, the heat of the liquid instantly warming my body…

"I wanted to go to the pub. It was a choice. Here or there. I chose here, obviously" I informed him

"And I'm glad you did" he replied, squeezing my free hand

"Really? Even though I disturbed your sleep? I know how much you love it" I laughed lightly

"When the girl I love's upset and needs me, it doesn't matter how much or how little sleep I've had, I'll be there for her" he assured me

"Say that again" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"Say what again?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That you love me. You've not said it in a while" I informed him

He smiled and squeezed my hand again… "I love you, Lauren"

"I love you too" I mirrored, reciprocating his smile

I watched as he moved towards me, his lips capturing mine softly. As we pulled away he lifted his hand, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear…

"You wanna go to bed, babe?" he asked as I yawned and stretched

"I should go home. Mum and Abi need me" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I think they can cope without you till tomorrow morning" he replied "besides, I wanna make sure you're okay and get a full night's sleep. No arguments. You're coming to bed with me"

"I love it when you're demanding" I chuckled, a smirk playing on my features

"There'll be none of that so you can wipe that idea from your mind" he informed me

"Joey Branning turning down sex?" I inquired "I never thought I'd see the day"

"Come on Miss. Branning, bed" he replied, rolling his eyes at my immaturity

I nodded in agreement and let him escort me from the kitchen and up the stairs. He undressed me, my body weak, my energy levels lacking from the last couple of days stress. He handed me a t-shirt of his and I pulled it over my underwear clad body, both of us climbing to bed, Joey wrapping his arm around me, draping it protectively over my stomach, his other arm above him on his pillow. I turned around to face him after a few minutes, needing the protection of him. I felt him bring his other arm down from his pillow and wrap it around me too, his arms embracing me, protecting me like a cocoon, and that's how we fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Some people said they would like a continuation of this so there'll either be one more part or two more parts, I'm not too sure yet. Let me know what you think please…

"Morning, baby" Joey whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek as I stirred the next morning

"I'm staying here all day, just saying" I informed him sleepily, stretching as I sat up

"That's fine by me, babe. Just a shame I won't be here to join you" he informed me, handing me a coffee

"You don't have to work, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat on the edge of the bed

"Unfortunately so" he admitted "I'm skint"

"Poor baby" I replied, kissing him softly "thanks for this. Do you mind if I have a shower?"

"No. I might join you. Alice has gone to work" he informed me

"Well then you should" I stated, setting my coffee down on the side and climbing out of the bed, pulling his shirt off of my body

I smiled and walked out of the room and down to the bathroom and I could hear Joey follow me. I switched the shower on and let the water warm and felt Joey behind me, his lips trailing up and down my neck as his hands found my bra, unhooking it, his hands then trailing down to my knickers, peeling them off too. I didn't turn around, just moved into the shower, smiling at him as the water hit my body. He undressed and joined me in record time…

"Hello, anyone home?" I questioned as I walked into the house later on that morning

"Shush, your Mum's asleep. Where've you been?" Nan asked, walking through from the kitchen

"I stayed at Joey's" I informed her "how is she?"

"Not good. She drank quite a lot last night" she replied "turned into you for a bit too"

I scoffed and walked into the kitchen, grabbing myself a drink before heading into the living room. As the day drew on I stayed in the room, keeping an eye on Mum as she slept, the TV on low…

"So you came home then?" Mum's voice inquired, startling me

"You're awake. Do you want a coffee?" I questioned, switching the TV off

"Don't try and play the doting daughter now. Where were you last night?" she asked

"I went to Joey's" I informed her "he'd wanted to see me and we ended up falling asleep watching a film"

"Right" she replied, sitting up, stretching "have you seen your Dad?"

"No, and I don't really want to if I'm honest" I admitted "is there anything I can do for you?"

"I think you've done enough" she sighed "you shouldn't have gone to see Kirsty. Your Dad and I were handling it just fine"

"Hang on a minute, you're blaming me?" I inquired

"Your Dad and I both said stay away from her but you didn't listen" she stated "now look what's happened"

"You ended things with Dad. You threw him out, not me. I can't believe you're blaming me" I admitted

"Your Dad and I were sorting it. We were getting back on track and sooner or later, she would've signed the divorce papers and would've gone" she replied

"I can't believe you're blaming me" I proclaimed, making my way out of the living room

"And where're you going? Off to the pub, are you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I scoffed, trying to hold the tears back. I grabbed my coat and keys, slamming the front door shut behind me as I hurried down the steps, grabbing my phone from my pocket, dialling Joey's number…

"_Hi, this is Joey. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"_

I sighed and shut my phone, making my way round to the club. I rang the buzzer, Sharon's voice coming over the intercom…

"Lauren, darling, what's the matter?" she asked worriedly

"Is Joey around?" I inquired

"No. He's gone to the cash and carry. Won't be back for another hour or so" she replied

I sighed… "Can you tell him I came to see him when he gets back please?"

"Of course. Are you sure you're okay, Lauren?" she questioned

"I'm fine, Sharon. Thanks" I assured her, making my way away from the club

I walked down the market from the club, everything Mum had said to me running through my mind. She blamed me for it all. I stopped opposite the gardens and glanced to my right, seeing the pub. I tried to stop myself but before I knew it I was pushing the door open and made my way inside, ordering a double vodka, and then another, and then another…

JOEY'S POV:

"Sharon, am I okay to get off now?" I inquired "everything from the cash and carry's unpacked"

"That's fine. Thanks for all your help today" she replied "by the way, Lauren came earlier. She said can you go and find her when you're done"

"Did she say where she was gonna be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, sorry. See you tomorrow" she informed me, making her way into the office

I grabbed my coat from under the bar and made my way out of the club…

"Joey, Alfie's been trying to get hold of you" Roxy informed me as she walked out of the pub

"Why?" I inquired, making my way over to her

"I think you better come inside" she sighed, making her way back inside, me following her

"Look who I found outside" Roxy informed Alfie as we stepped inside

"Joey, mate" Alfie sighed "I think you need to come upstairs"

"Why?" I questioned "I need to find Lauren"

"It's about Lauren" he informed me "just come with me"

I sighed and swallowed nervously, both of us making our way upstairs. He stopped outside the living room and opened the door and that's when I saw her, asleep on the sofa…

"Thanks, Alfie" I sighed "I'll make sure she gets home okay"

"I wouldn't move her for a little while yet. She was passed out in the toilets when we found her" he informed me

I sighed and nodded again, patting his shoulder before making my way in, sitting opposite her, wondering what the hell I was going to do…


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third and FINAL chapter of this what was supposed to be one-shot. Enjoy!

JOEY'S POV:

I let Lauren sleep off the booze for another hour or so and then decided to wake her up, giving Alfie his living room back. I gently shook her awake and removed the blanket from her body, folding it up as she came round…

"Come on, let's get you home" I sighed after placing the blanket at the end of the sofa

"You're disappointed in me, aren't you?" she asked as I supported her weight on me

"No, I'm not" I replied, both of us making our way down the stairs and into the bar

I smiled and thanked Alfie as I grabbed Lauren's things from him, both of us making our way out of the pub, heading back across the Square…

"I thought you said I was going home?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as we stopped in the gardens

"I think you need to come back to mine and explain a few things to me" I admitted, continuing to help her across the Square

LAUREN'S POV:

I could tell Joey was angry, and truth is, I was angry with myself. We walked in his front door and he hung my things up, both of us making our way into the living room…

"What happened when you went home? I guess that's what triggered this" he questioned

"Mum blames me. She says I shouldn't have got involved" I admitted, sighing heavily

"What exactly did she say?" he inquired

"Does it matter, Joey?" I asked "she blames me when it wasn't my fault"

"Lauren, you passed out in the Vic toilets. Of course it matters" he proclaimed, startling me "I'm sorry. Just when Alfie told me what had happened, do you realise how scared I was?"

"I tried to come and find you. I rang you more than once, and then Sharon said you'd gone to the cash and carry. I was scared, Joey. Scared that I'd drink and I did" I admitted, tears welling up in my eyes "I'm a disappointment to you. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy, not your stupid drunk of a cousin"

"Listen to me" he stated, entwining his hands with mine "you are not a drunk but baby, you do have a problem with alcohol which we need to get you some help for"

"No. I'm not going to the doctors again. All they did last time was judge" I proclaimed

"Okay, no doctors. Maybe a counsellor? Someone to talk to?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow "Lauren, you need to talk to someone who's experienced and who can help you"

"Why can't I just talk to you?" I inquired

"You can, baby. But you need to talk to someone else too. Someone who knows what they're talking about" I replied, caressing her cheek, her cheek drooping into my hand

"Okay" I proclaimed, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding "on one condition?"

"Name it?" he questioned

"You stand by me every step of the way. I can't do this without you" I admitted

"I promise you, Lauren Branning. We're gonna get you better" he assured me

"And then we can be happy?" she asked

"And then we can be happy" he mirrored, leaning up to kiss me gently


End file.
